Empat
by Trancy Anafeloz
Summary: "Kau tahu tentang empat mitos tentang sekolah ini, Sakura?"/"Tidak."/"Lantai empat, ruang empat, jam empat, pada anak tangga keempat."/"Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya."/"Mati ..."/"Dia mengincarmu."/"Apa?"/ Twoshot/ Request from MizuRaiNa/ mind to RnC? :D Complete
1. Chapter 1

Empat

Percayakah kau bahwa angka empat adalah sebuah angka yang berhubungan dengan kesialan?

Angka yang berhubungan dengan kematian?

.

Jika iya, jawablah iya

Jika tidak, maka jawablah tidak

.

Empat

Adalah sebuah angka yang memiliki banyak arti dan misteri

Lantai empat, ruang empat, jam empat, pada anak tangga keempat …

Empat hal yang menjadi suatu mitos

.

Percayakah kau pada suatu keajaiban?

Misteri dan Keajaiban

Mungkin kau akan menemuinya pada saat bersamaan

* * *

_**Naruto**__ © Masashi Kishimoto_

_2012©_

_._

_._

**Empat**

_**W**__arning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, TwoShot, Typo, etc._

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

_**Enjoy Reading**_

Memiliki suatu kelebihan yang tidak sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh setiap orang merupakan sesuatu yang patut untuk dibanggakan. Namun, hal ini tidak berlaku untuk seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang kini sedang menatap halaman sekolah dari balik jendela dengan malas. Kelebihannya, sama sekali tidak patut dibanggakan. Biarpun banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa itu adalah sesuatu hal yang hebat, namun baginya itu adalah sebuah kesialan. Dapat melihat suatu hal yang merupakan di luar nalar manusia? Bagi Sakura itu adalah sesuatu yang menakutkan dan mengerikan.

"Melihat sesuatu lagi, eh?" tanya seorang gadis _blonde_ yang tiba-tiba saja mengejutkan Sakura dengan cara menepuk bahunya.

Sakura terperanjak kaget, "Ino!" pekiknya kencang membuat beberapa orang-orang di sekitarnya menatapnya heran. Sakura mendengus sebal saat melihat Ino tengah terkikik geli. "Aku tidak lihat apa-apa," ucap Sakura sembari memalingkan wajahnya ke arah halaman sekolah kembali.

"_Souka_." Ino ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah halaman sekolah. Iris _aquamarine-_nya menatap lekat suatu objek di pinggir lapangan. Alisnya mengernyit bingung. "Uchiha Sasuke, eh?" ucapnya pada Sakura.

"…" tidak ada tanggapan.

Ino mengedus sebal, "Jadi, selama ini diam-diam Haruno Sakura menyukai Uchiha Sasuke, eh?" bisik Ino pada Sakura, membuat Sakura kembali terperanjat kaget.

"Ha?" ucap Sakura mengalihkan perhatian sepenuhnya pada Ino. "Apa-apaan kau?" tanya Sakura pada Ino seraya mendelik tajam. Ino terkekeh geli.

"Oh, ayolah, Sakura-_chan_, kau tidak perlu malu padaku!" pekik Ino menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Sakura.

Sakura memutar bola mata bosan, "Bukan dia yang sedang aku lihat, Ino-_pig_!" ucap Sakura menekankan nama Ino pada kalimatnya.

Ino mengernyit bingung, "Lalu, siapa?" tanyanya kembali pada Sakura.

Iris _emerald_ Sakura kembali memandang lurus ke arah halaman sekolah tersebut. Dahinya berkerut seperti orang yang tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Sosok yang ada di belakang si Uchiha itu," jawab Sakura sembari mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Sasuke—lebih tepatnya pada sosok yang ada di belakang Sasuke.

Ino bergidik ngeri saat mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Sakura. Ino adalah sahabat Sakura sejak kecil. Dia mengetahui segala sifat dan seluk-beluk tentang Sakura. Ia juga mengetahui rahasia Sakura yang sejak dulu ia pendam sendiri—dapat melihat sesuatu yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh orang-orang biasa tentunya. Keahlian itu memang sudah bersarang dalam diri Sakura sejak ia dilahirkan. Ino pun mengetahui hal itu dari orang tua Sakura. Terkadang, Ino berpikir _'Tidakkah Sakura takut akan kemampuannya?'. _Tapi, biarpun begitu Ino tetap saja peduli dengan Sakura. Karena baginya, Sakura adalah terbaiknya seumur hidup.

"Katanya kau tidak lihat apa-apa!" pekik Ino menatap _horror_ Sakura. Sakura yang mendengar pekikkan Ino hanya bisa mengendikkan bahu sesaat.

.

.

"Kau tahu tentang empat mitos sekolah ini, Sakura?" tanya Ino yang saat ini sedang mempersiapkan buku-buku serta alat tulis untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Karena sistem pelajaran di Konoha _High School_ adalah _moving class_, maka pada setiap pelajaran, Ino dan Sakura diharuskan untuk pindah kelas.

Sakura menatap Ino sejenak setelah selesai dengan persiapan pelajaran selanjutnya, "Tidak."

Ino menghela napas panjang, "Kau ini bagaimana, sih? Sudah dua tahun sekolah di sini tapi tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mitos-mitos atau gosip-gosip yang beredar di sekolah ini," dengus Ino seraya mengambil kotak pensilnya. "Ayo," ajaknya pada Sakura.

Sakura mengikuti langkah Ino dari belakang saat hendak keluar kelas. "Karena aku tidak tertarik, Ino-_pig_," balasnya terhadap kata-kata Ino.

Ino membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura. "Yakin?" tanya Ino menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menggoda, membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Berhentilah memandangku seperti itu, Ino _baka buta_!" desis Sakura pada Ino yang saat ini tengah menyeringai ke arahnya.

Ino tertawa renyah, "Oh, ayolah, _Forehead_, aku yakin kau akan menyukai mitos ini." Ino kembali melanjutkan langkahnya di samping Sakura.

"Empat mitos yang menjadi gosip di sekolah ini. Lantai empat, ruang empat, jam empat, pada anak tangga keempat," ucap Ino seraya menunjukkan keempat jari-jari tangan kanannya. "Lantai empat, adalah tempat paling angker di sekolah ini," lanjut Ino membuat Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa cuma lantai empat?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Ino terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar secara langsung dari mulut Sahabatnya. "Sudah kubilang kau akan menyukai ini," katanya menepuk-menepuk punggung Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya karena dia sudah terbawa oleh cerita Ino.

"Katanya, sih, di situ pernah terjadi aksi bunuh diri yang dilakukan oleh seorang siswi di sekolah ini," jawab Ino kembali menerawang ingatan-ingatan yang ia punya tentang mitos tersebut. "Lebih tepatnya, kejadian itu terjadi di ruang keempat dari arah anak tangga menuju lantai empat."

"Ruang biologi, eh?" celetuk Sakura mengingat-ingat nama serta posisi tiap ruangan kelas yang ada di lantai empat.

Ino menganggukan kepalanya antusias. "Katanya, setiap jam empat sore setiap pulang sekolah, arwah siswi itu selalu menampakkan dirinya di sana!"

Sakura termenung sejenak. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian dua hari lalu saat ia tengah berjalan di lantai tiga. Saat hendak pergi ke ruang seni rupa untuk menaruh beberapa tugas karyanya yang sempat tertunda, ia melihat seorang siswi sedang duduk termenung di anak tangga keempat pada undakkan tangga menuju lantai empat. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas, namun Sakura dapat menangkap gelagat siswi tersebut. Sepertinya, ia sedang bersedih.

"—ra."

"—ura."

"Saku—ra!" pekik Ino menggelegar di lorong sekolah yang tengah mereka lewati.

Sakura tersentak kaget. Ditatapnya Ino dengan pandangan tajam.

"Kau ,kenapa melamun?" tanya Ino tanpa memperdulikan delikan yang diberikan Sakura kepada dirinya. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak. Hanya saja … sepertinya aku pernah melihat siswi itu," jawab Sakura memandang lurus ke depan.

"Hah?" kata Ino kaget. "B-bagaimana wajahnya? Cantik atau buruk? Atau apa dia jahat? A-atau dia—"

"Aku tidak lihat wajahnya," potong Sakura cepat.

Ino terdiam. Sesungguhnya ia paling takut dengan hal-hal yang berbau _horror_ seperti itu. Oleh sebab itu, ia tidak ingin menanyakan hal lebih detailnya pada Sakura.

Mereka berjalan dalam keadaan hening. Tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang ingin membuka percakapan kembali. Tujuan mereka saat ini adalah kelas biologi, kelas yang baru saja menjadi perbincangan mereka. Ino meneguk ludahnya sesaat saat melihat undakkan-undakkan anak tangga menuju lantai empat.

"Hei, Sakura—" panggil Ino pelan.

"Lewati anak tangga keempat itu," potong Sakura dengan suara pelan. Iris _emerald-_nya kembali menangkap sosok itu lagi, seorang siswi yang tengah termenung seraya menundukkan wajahnya sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat karena helaian-helaian rambut panjangnya menutupinya.

Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura. Iris _aquamarine-_nya menangkap adanya kejanggalan pada ekspresi Sakura.

"Ayo," ajak Sakura menarik tangan Ino.

Satu …

Dua …

Tiga …

Lima …

Bulu kuduk Ino meremang. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke arah anak tangga keempat yang baru saja ia lompati. Kosong …

Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Dengan segera, Sakura kembali menarik tangan Ino karena ia merasakan suatu perasaan aneh di sana. Sebuah perasaan takut—entahlah. Yang jelas ia tidak ingin berdiam diri lama-lama di tempat itu. '_Firasatku tidak enak.'_

Di sisi lain, saat Sakura dan Ino sudah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Sosok itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang—tempat Sakura dan Ino berdiri tadi. Sosok itu, tersenyum sinis.

**»»» oOo «««**

"_Teme_!" pekik seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang di lorong kelas yang sepi. Jam pelajaran sekolah telah berakhir sejak setengah jam yang lalu. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Hn, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku '_Teme'_, Naruto-_dobe_?" bukannya menjawab, sang anak laki-laki itu malah balik bertanya sinis kepada seseorang anak laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Naruto.

"Oh, baiklah, baiklah, Sasuke-_teme_!" balas Naruto sembari menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Jadi, kau mau kemana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Cih," dengus Sasuke sebal, "aku ada urusan, sebaiknya kau pulang duluan."

"Eh? Urusan apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Naruto. "Ada beberapa tugas yang harus kuselesaikan hari ini di ruang perpustakaan," jawabnya datar.

"_Souka_! Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok, _Teme_!" balas Naruto berteriak seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke yang semakin melangkah kakinya menjauh dari tempat Naruto.

.

.

"Menyebalkan!" dengus Sakura sebal seraya terus melangkahkan kakinya cepat di lorong kelas yang sepi tersebut. "Kenapa harus tertinggal di ruang biologi, sih!" gerutunya merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

_Tap … Tap … Tap …_

Bunyi suara langkah kaki Sakura bergema di sepenjang lorong sepi itu, membuat suasana yang seharusnya tenang menjadi berisik.

_**Wush**_—

Sebuah angin dingin tiba-tiba saja menerpa lembut kulit wajah Sakura. Membuat ia sedikit bergidik karenanya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke arah belakang, mencoba mencari tahu sesuatu yang sedari tadi membuat hatinya tidak tenang.

Kosong …

Tidak ada siapapun …

Lorong itu sepi. Tidak ada siapapun di sana kecuali Sakura. Ya, kecuali Sakura.

Mendadak, Sakura kembali teringat akan cerita Ino; ruang biologi, lantai empat, jam empat, pada anak tangga keempat. Digeleng-gelengkannya pelan kepala Sakura, berusaha menepis semua sugesti _negative_ yang ada di dalam pikirannya. _'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja,'_ pikirnya _positive_.

_Tap … Tap … Tap …_

_**Bruuk!**_

"Ah!" pekik Sakura saat melewati pertigaan lorong menuju ruang perpustakaan. "M-maaf …" ucap Sakura seraya mengusap-usap bokongnya yang terasa nyeri karena terjatuh.

Mata Sakura terbelalak saat menyadari sebuah tangan kini tengah terulur ke arahnya, membuat gadis bersurai merah muda itu mendongakkan kepalanya cepat. Iris _emerald _itu kembali melebar saat melihat siapakah orang yang tengah mencoba membantunya berdiri. _'Uchiha?'_ batinnya berucap.

Diraihnya uluran tangan kekar itu tanpa ragu oleh Sakura. "Terima kasih," ucapnya pada Uchiha Sasuke; sosok pangeran sekolah yang selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan informasi klub mading. Kaya, pintar, tampan, dan juga memiliki kharisma serta daya tarik tersendiri. Biarpun banyak yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah pangeran yang dingin, namun hal itu tidaklah menyurutkan eksistensi para _fans-girl_nya. Sungguh, Sakura tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia bisa berhadapan secara langsung dengan seorang Uchiha seperti ini?

"Hn," balas Sasuke datar. Iris Sakura kembali melebar kaget saat didapatinya sesosok yang baru saja ia lihat di siang hari kembali menampakkan wujudnya. Sosok seorang laki-laki yang selalu mengikuti Sasuke kemana pun dan dimana pun yang Sakura tahu.

Sakura mundur satu langkah saat didapatinya sosok itu tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan alis heran.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

Dengan segera, Sakura kembali memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. "E-eh? tidak apa-apa," jawabnya berdusta.

Sasuke manatap Sakura curiga, membuat Sakura salah tingkah. "Kau bisa melihatnya?" tanya Sasuke kembali pada Sakura.

"Ha?"

"Hn,"

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura salah tingkah.

Sasuke menatap Sakura intens. "Kakakku," ucap Sasuke datar semakin membuat Sakura bingung. "Kau, bisa lihat kakakku?"

Sontak mata Sakura melebar saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Apa Sasuke juga bisa melihatnya?—Batinnya bertanya dalam hati. Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya cepat. Ia tidak sanggup menjawab apa-apa.

Sasuke mendengus sesaat sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Membuat Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Sakura mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli saat melihat kepergian Sasuke. "Dasar pangeran es," gumamnya pelan.

Teringat akan sesuatu, Sakura pun segera berteriak kencang, "Ah! Bukuku!" pekiknya seraya berlari ke arah tangga menuju lantai empat.

.

.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sejenak saat mendengar seruan kencang dari sesosok gadis yang baru saja ia temui.

'_**Dia menuju lantai empat, lho,'**_ seru sosok yang kini tengah berdiri tegak di samping Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendengar penuturan sosok tersebut yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kakaknya—Uchiha Itachi yang sudah tiada sejak dua tahun lalu.

"Apa peduliku?" tanya Sasuke datar pada sosok tersebut.

Itachi mendengus saat mendengar pertanyaan sang adik. _**'Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya, kurasa.'**_

Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan pandangan datar. "Itu bukan urusanku, _Baka-aniki."_

Itachi mendelik saat mendengar balasan ucapan dari sang adik_**. 'Kau akan menyesal. Dia adalah gadis yang istimewa,'**_ ucap Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan serius.

Sasuke kembali mendengus saat mendengar kata-kata Itachi. Sejujurnya, ia juga tahu kalau Sakura adalah gadis yang istimewa—ralat! sangat istimewa. Bukan karena kelebihannya yang membuatnya istimewa, tidak, bukan itu. Lalu apa? entahlah, Sasuke juga malas mengakui dan memikirkannya. Yang terpenting untuknya saat ini adalah segera menyelesaikan dan mengumpulkan tugas-tugasnya pada hari ini juga.

"Hn," balas Sasuke terhadap kata-kata Itachi.

**»»» oOo «««**

Sakura melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya dengan cepat. Hari sudah semakin sore dan hal itu membuat Sakura semakin mengumpat kesal. _'Ckk, pasti aku akan kena marah _Kaa-san_,'_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Tangga menuju lantai empat …

Langkah Sakura mendadak terhenti saat melihat tangga itu. _'Sekarang bukan jam empat,_ _kan? Ino bilang kejadian itu terjadi setiap pukul empat. Sedangkan sekarang? Sudah hampir jam setengah lima.' _Sakura mendesah lega.

Sejujurnya, biarpun ia sering melihat hal-hal aneh tapi tetap saja hal itu membuat hatinya sedikit menjadi lebih was-was. Pasalnya tidak semua makhluk yang ia temui adalah makhluk yang baik. Oleh sebab itu, ia juga harus lebih berhati-hati.

Perlahan namun pasti, Sakura kembali menaiki deretan anak tangga itu satu persatu. Seketika, hawa di sekitar Sakura berubah menjadi dingin saat ia menapaki salah satu kakinya pada anak tangga pertama.

Satu …

Langkahnya sangat pelan, entah kenapa kali ini ia merasa takut. Karena suasana ia ia rasakan seakan-akan ingin mencekiknya secara perlahan. _'Tidak, itu hanya sebuah sugesti _negative_,'_ batin Sakura berucap.

Dua …

Angin dingin itu semakin cepat membelai tengkuk Sakura, membuat gadis bersurai merah muda dengan iris _emerald_ itu bergidik. _'Tidak, semua akan baik-baik saja'_

Entah kenapa, hatinya mulai tidak tenang. Ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Haruskah ia kembali tanpa harus mengambil buku miliknya? Tidak, tidak, itu tidak mungkin karena butuh buku itu untuk mengerjakan sebuah tugas yang harus dikumpukan esok hari.

Tiga …

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Itu hanyalah sebuah mitos," gumam Sakura pelan. Keringat panas dingin mulai mengucur di salah satu sudut pelipisnya. Raut wajahnya nampak ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

Emp—

_**Deg!**_

Langkah kaki Sakura terhenti sebelum ia berhasil menapakkan telapak kakinya pada anak tangga keempat. Iris _emerald_nya bersirobok dengan iris mata tanpa pupil itu. Seluruh isi matanya berwarna hitam, membuat Sakura memekik kecil.

Sosok itu, tersenyum sinis ke arah Sakura. Membuat tubuh Sakura sedikit bergetar. Ia ingin berteriak namun sesuatu seperti menganjal tenggorokannya membuat ia hanya bisa bungkam tanpa suara.

Lima …

Dengan langkah cepat, Sakura segera melewati anak tangga keempat itu dan segera pergi berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

_**Tap … Tap … Tap …**_

Sakura berlari dengan napas yang memburu. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apa-apaan mahkluk tadi? Menyeramkan!—pikir Sakura bergidik ngeri.

Langkah kaki Sakura terhenti tepat di depan ruang biologi. Dibukanya kenop pintu ruang tersebut dengan perlahan, menimbulkan suara berderit yang mampu membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya bergidik ngeri. Sakura meneguk ludahnya sesaat sebelum ia memasuki ruang tersebut.

Sepi …

Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Ruangan itu itu dingin dan gelap. Dengan yakin, Sakura kembali melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya memasuki ruang tersebut. Ia berjalan ke arah meja yang letaknya ada di tengah ruang tersebut. Seingatnya, ia menyimpan buku miliknya di kolong meja tersebut.

Ia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya agar ia dapat melihat dengan leluasa isi kolong tersebut. Iris _emerald_nya menelusuri sudut-sudut kolong tersebut dengan telaten. Senyuman tipis kini terpatri di wajah Sakura saat ia telah berhasil menemukan bukunya.

Menghela napas lega ia pun segera menyambar buku itu secepat kilat.

_**Brak!**_

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar saat dilihatnya pintu ruangan itu tertutup dengan sendirinya. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Dengan segera, ia berlari ke arah pintu tersebut—berusaha membuka pintu tersebut.

Tidak bisa. Tidak bisa. Tidak bisa.

Pintu itu tidak bisa dibuka, seperti ada seseorang yang dengan sengaja menguncinya.

"Halo? Apakah ada orang di luar?!" teriak Sakura berusaha menggebrak-gebrak pintu tersebut. Entah kenapa, perasaan sungguh tidak tenang untuk saat ini. Hatinya mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya.

Keringat mulai meluncur deras dari setiap tubuhnya. Ia takut. Ya, ia takut.

Ditolehkannya kepala bersurai merah muda itu ke arah belakang, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang mungkin dapat membantunya untuk membuka pintu ini.

_**Deg …**_

Lagi. Sosok itu lagi. Sakura lihat sosok itu lagi. Sakura memundurkan langkahnya takut-takut.

Sosok itu tengah menundukkan kepalanya di sudut ruangan di depan kelas. Rambutnya yang panjang bergelayut menutup semua wajahnya. Kulitnya yang pucat, serta tubuhnya yang kurus. Sakura meneguk ludah takut.

_Sosok ini jahat!_ Batinnya memperingatkan. Aura yang ia pancarkan begitu dingin, sangat berbeda dengan sosok-sosok penghuni sekolah lainnya yang sering Sakura temui.

Melihat tingkah Sakura yang ketakutan, sosok itu pun segera mendongakkan kepalanya secara mendadak. Membuat Sakura berjengit menahan suara teriakan. Buku yang ia genggam kini nampak terlihat berantakkan karena genggaman tangan Sakura yang terlalu kuat. "Aaa …" ucap Sakura pelan karena ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

Sakura semakin memundurkan langkahnya saat mendapati sosok itu tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah lunglai. Gerakan demi gerakan yang sosok itu lakukan membuat Sakura harus menahan napas takut. Ia tidak pernah bertemu makhluk seperti ini sebelumnya.

Sosok itu menyeringai. Wajahnya yang pucat, matanya yang hitam, mulutnya yang sobek membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri. Poni rambutnya tersingkap, memperlihatkan sebuah luka busuk di sana.

"M-mau apa kau?" tanya Sakura dengan suara tercekat.

Sosok itu semakin mendekat, tangannya bergelayut di kedua tubuhnya. "Sa … ku … ra …" desisnya tajam, membuat Sakura kaget. _Bagaimana ia bisa tahu namanya?_

"Mati …" bisiknya pelan. Sakura semakin panik. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang dapat menolongnya. Pandangnya tersapu ke arah bagian belakang ruang tersebut. Sebuah patung tengkorak bertengger apik di sana. Secepat kilat Sakura berlari ke arah patung itu, melemparnya ke arah sosok yang sedari tadi mengejarnya.

_**BRAK! **_

Bunyi bedebam keras ditimbulkan oleh patung itu. Sakura menatap _horror_ sosok yang terus berusaha mengejarnya itu.

"Mati …" desis sosok itu tajam seraya menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura, membuat Sakura berteriak histeris.

"_KYAAAAAAAA!"_

**»»» oOo «««**

Sasuke menghentikkan kegiatannya sejenak saat dirasakannya indera pendengaran miliknya menangkap sebuah suara teriakan. Dahinya berkerut.

'_**Lihat, dia dalam bahaya, **_**Baka-otouto**_**.'**_ Itachi berucap dengan nada serius. Sasuke segera bangkit dari bangkunya. Tugas yang seharusnya ia selesaikan sekarang sepertinya akan tertunda.

Tanpa perlu berpikir lagi, Sasuke segera pergi berlari ke arah sumber suara yang baru saja ia dengar. Hatinya mencelos saat mengingat bahwa suara teriakan itu adalah suara teriakan Sakura.

"Cih," decihnya sebal seraya terus berlari.

'_**Dia tidak akan melepaskan Sakura,'**_ ucap Itachi pada Sasuke yang kini tengah sibuk berlari ke arah lantai empat.

Sasuke mendelik ke arah Itachi. "Itu tidak akan terjadi karena aku tidak akan membiarkannya," balas Sasuke datar, membuat Itachi mau tak mau harus menyunggingkan kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas.

.

.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat. Buku yang sedari ia pegang sudah jatuh entah kemana. Sosok itu kembali mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura, seperti hendak ingin menerkamnya. Sakura terpojok, ia tidak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi. Peluh terus mengalir dari sudut pelipisnya, napasnya memburu, jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Ia takut. Sangat takut.

"Mati …" desis sosok itu semakin mendekat ke arah Sakura.

Iris _emerald_ Sakura semakin membelalak lebar saat didapatinya kini sosok itu sudah ada dihadapannya. Kedua tanganya yang berwarna putih pucat itu mulai merambat naik ke leher milik Sakura. Sakura menahan napas. Sosok itu sangat mengerikan lukanya yang basah, baunya, matanya, bibirnya semuanya membuat Sakura merasa mual.

"_Aghh!_" pekik Sakura saat dirasakannya tangan putih pucat itu tengah mencekik lehernya. Sakura meronta keras, namun sayang, tenaga sosok itu begitu kuat.

Perlahan namun pasti, sosok itu mulai mengangkat tubuh Sakura ke atas. Sakura merasakan cekikan di lehernya semakin kuat, membuat ia semakin sulit bernapas.

"_Uhuk … Uhuk_!" Sakura terbatuk-batuk saat kuku-kuku jari makhluk sedikit menancap di bagian belakang lehernya.

"_Arggh!"_ Sakura menjerit kencang, pandangan matanya buram, tenggorokkannya tercekat, napasnya terengah.

Sosok itu semakin menyeringai sinis ke arah Sakura. "Mati …" desisnya tepat di telinga Sakura, membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri.

"Mati … Mati … Mati …" kata-kata itu terus terlontar dari mulut mahkluk itu. Kaki Sakura terus meronta, berusaha menedang sosok itu. Namun hasilnya nihil. Sakura sudah terlalu lemas untuk bergerak, ia butuh oksigen.

"Kau akan mati," desis suara itu parau. Sosok itu mulai menghitung mundur, sebelum ia benar-benar membunuh Sakura. Dimulai dari hitungan ketiga puluh.

"Dua puluh lima, dua puluh tiga, dua puluh dua, dua puluh satu—" sosok itu terus menghitung mundur, semakin kecil angka yang ia ucapkan, semakin kencang pula cekikan yang berikan kepada Sakura.

"—lima belas, tiga belas, dua belas, sebelas—" Mata Sakura terbuka perlahan, iris _emerald_nya menatap sosok itu dengan pandangan terheran-heran.

_Kenapa dia selalu melewatkan angka yang selalu berhubungan dengan angka empat? Kenapa? Ada apa dengan angka empat? _

"Lima, tiga—" _benar, dia selalu melewati angka empat. Dia tidak pernah menyebutkan angka empat. Apakah dia benci angka empat?_

Sakura menggeram tertahan saat dirasakannya cekikan itu menjadi semakin dan semakin kencang. "Em … pat," gumam Sakura dengan suara yang amat sangat pelan.

Sosok itu membelalakan matanya lebar. Cekikan yang semulan kencang berangsur-angsur mulai melemah. Sakura semakin membuka lebar matanya. "Empat …" ucapnya pelan.

Sosok itu semakin mengendurkan cekikannya pada leher Sakura.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sakura pun mulai menendang sosok itu. Membuat sosok itu melepaskan cekikannya pada Sakura dan terhuyung beberapa langkah ke belakang.

Dengan napas yang terengah, Sakura pun mulai berlari ke arah pintu yang tertutup itu. Berusaha menggedor-gedor pintu itu dengan sekuat tenaga agar pintu itu dapat terbuka.

"_Shhh _…" sosok itu berdesah pelan, mencoba mendekati Sakura kembali. Sakura semakin berjengit ketakuan.

"Tolong!" pekiknya kencang seraya terus menggedor-gedor pintu ruang biologi tersebut.

_**PRAAANG**_

Sakura menjerit ketakutan saat dilihatnya salah satu kaca jendela di dekat jendela tiba-tiba saja pecah.

"Mati …" desis sosok itu lagi.

_**Grep**_

Sakura terbelalak kaget saat dirasakannya sebuah tangan kekar menarik pergelangan tangannya. Kelopak mata itu membulat sempurna saat melihat seseorang tengah menariknya ke dalam rengkuhannya. "Uchiha?" ucap Sakura pelan.

Sasuke memandang sinis sosok yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya dan juga Sakura. "Jangan ganggu dia," desis Sasuke tajam, membuat Sakura bungkam.

Sosok itu melirik Sasuke sekilas. Matanya yang hitam perlahan mengeluarkan sesuatu, sesuatu seperti serangga-serangga kecil. Merambat menuju rambutnya. Hal itu membuat Sakura berjengit ketakutan.

'_**Cepat bawa Sakura pergi, Sasuke,'**_ ucap Itachi memandang sosok itu dengan tatapan waspada. Sakura yang dapat melihat sosok Itachi pun hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa.

"Dia berbahaya, _Aniki._" Sasuke berucap tajam.

'_**Aku tahu bagaimana cara melenyapkannya.'**_ Itachi menyeringai ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. _**'Tapi, sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk mengalahkannya.'**_

Sasuke memandang Itachi tajam. "Apa maksudmu?"

Itachi mendengus, _**'Lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini!' **_desisnya dengan raut wajah serius. Sasuke yang mendengar nada suara Itachi berubah, segera menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Ayo!" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura kuat seraya terus menarik gadis agar ia dapat mengikuti langkahnya. Karena pintu ruangan yang terkunci, terpaksa Sasuke harus membawa Sakura keluar melewati jendela yang baru saja ia pecahkan.

Dengan bantuan Sasuke, Sakura pun dapat melewati jendela tersebut tanpa harus takut terluka karena ada beberapa sisa kaca yang masih menancap di sekitarnya.

.

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sakura dengan napas terengah-engah karena ia dipaksa terus berlari oleh Sasuke. Mereka terus berlari menyusuri setiap lorong koridor kelas dan juga setiap anak tangga yang ada.

"Dia mengincarmu," jawab Sasuke datar seraya terus menarik tangan Sakura, agar mereka dapat segera keluar dari sekolah ini.

Sakura membelalakan matanya lebar. _Apa maksudnya? Mengincarnya? _

"Kau … bercanda," gumam Sakura tidak percaya.

_**To Be Continued**_

Lalalalalala XDDD _fic_ gaje bin abal nih wkwkwk _request_ dari **MizuRaiNa **dengan tema _mistery/horror/crime_ ._.a aku pilih _mistery_ ajaa deh wkwkwk _horror_? Kayaknya gak _horror-horror_ amat yaaa XDDDD karena temanya berat aku pikir bakal selesai dalam satu _caphie_ ._. ternyata enggak D: aaaaaa kenapa judulnya empat? Entahlah tanyakan saja pada angin yang berhembus ya miz ._.v wkwkwk

Ini lhoo sebagian idenya aku inget cerita _Ghost At School_ yang kata si ceweknya kagak suka angka empat XD nah nah berakhirlah seperti ini _fic-_nya lololol gaje ya? iya emang -.- ckk …

:'''DD yang mau baca alhamdulillah aku senang. Ditambah lagi kalo kalian mau bagi-bagi rezeki berupa ripiu #plak aku bakal amat sangat senang wkwkwk. *digiles*

_**Mind to RnC? :'D**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau … bercanda," gumam Sakura tidak percaya.

.

.

Sakura kembali memejamkan matanya sejenak. Napasnya berhembus secara teratur. Ingatannya berputar cepat, kembali pada kejadian aneh yang sempat menimpanya beberapa waktu lalu. _'Mati …'_ kata-kata itu terus terngiang di dalam otaknya.

"Apa-apaan makhluk itu?" gumam Sakura pelan, masih dengan mata yang terpejam. Apa hal ini ada kaitannya dengan mitos sekolah yang tempo hari sempat diceritakan oleh Ino? Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Sakura? Kenapa makhluk itu mengincar Sakura? Kenapa? Ada apa ini?

Semua kejadian ini … sungguh membingungkan.

_**Cklek**_

Suara bunyi pintu terbuka kembali menyadarkan Sakura akan ingatan-ingatannya. Ditolehkannya kepala bersurai merah muda itu ke hadapan sang pemilik rumah yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya—untuk sementara waktu. Tentu saja itu bukan kamar aslinya.

"Pakaianmu," ucap Sasuke seraya menyerahkan beberapa lembar pakaian kepada Sakura. Iris Sakura memandang Sasuke sesaat sebelum ia menerima pakaian itu dengan ragu. Saat ini, Sakura sedang berada di dalam kediaman Uchiha. Sakura juga tidak tahu apa maksudnya. _Kenapa Uchiha mau membawaku ke rumahnya?_—pertanyaan itu terus melayang-layang di dalam benaknya. _Apa hubungannya makhluk itu dengan Uchiha? Kenapa Uchiha mau membantunya? Dan kenapa Uchiha bisa tahu kalau makhluk itu mengincarnya?_—begitu banyak pertanyaan yang terukir jelas di dalam otak Sakura, membuat ia harus menerka-nerka jawabannya sendiri.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura pelan.

"Hn."

"…"

Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Iris _emerald_-nya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung. "_Err_ … sampai kapan kau mau terus berdiri di situ?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tidak enak. Tidak enak karena ia merasa bahwa pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan itu kurang sopan untuk ukuran seorang tamu seperti dirinya.

"Ma-maksudku, aku … ingin ganti pakaian," lanjut Sakura dengan wajah memerah menahan malu. Diliriknya sosok Sasuke sesaat melalui sudut mata Sakura. Sepertinya Sasuke berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang barusan Sakura lontarkan.

Dan tanpa membalas ucapan Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke pun segera beranjak pergi—meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Sakura terkikik geli melihat tingkah laku pangeran es itu. _'Wajah linglungnya sangat lucu,'_ batin Sakura dalam hati.

**»»» oOo «««**

'_**Oh, Sakura-**_**chan**_**, bagaimana keadaanmu?'**_ tanya sesosok arwah yang Sakura ketahui bernama Itachi—mendiang kakak Sasuke. Sakura meringis saat mendapati pertanyaan seperti itu dari sesosok makhluk halus?

Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup. "_Aa_, aku baik," jawab Sakura sekenannya. "Pukul berapa sekarang? Kalau boleh tahu?" iris Sakura bergerak menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan yang ada, barangkali ia dapat menemukan sebuah jam dinding.

"Pukul 08.00," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hah?" pekik Sakura kaget.

'_**Tidak perlu khawatir, Sakura-**_**chan**_**, kami sudah menghubungi orang tuamu,'**_ ucap Itachi yang sadar akan pikiran Sakura. _**'Dan aku rasa mereka tidak akan keberatan jikalau kau menginap di sini.'**_

"_Aa …_" Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya kikuk. _Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu nomer orang tuaku?_—batin Sakura bertanya. Sakura mengendikkan bahu sesaat sebelum ia juga ikut bergabung di sofa bersama Itachi juga Sasuke. Otaknya terlalu penuh untuk memikirkan hal-hal semacam itu.

.

.

Lagi. Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke dan Itachi sekilas. Ingin rasanya ia bertanya tentang macam-macam hal yang selalu berkeliaran di dalam otaknya. Namun ia merasa sedikit canggung kepada kedua orang itu—ah, satu lebih tepatnya. Itachi tidak bisa dibilang orang, bukan?

"Maaf?" ucap Sakura memecah keheningan. Ragu-ragu ia bertanya, "jadi, apa kalian tahu sesuatu tentang kejadian tempo hari?" tanyanya pada Sasuke dan Itachi.

Sasuke menatap Sakura datar, membuat Sakura gugup. Padahal sebelum ini, mereka belum pernah saling bicara. Hanya sekilas bertatap wajah dan mereka pun berlalu dengan urusan masing-masing. Sakura tak pernah menyangka akan dapat berbicara langsung dengan Sasuke dengan cara seperti ini. Kalian tahu? Sasuke adalah sesosok pangeran yang selalu digandrungi oleh banyak siswi di sekolah mereka. Itu sebabnya, Sakura merasa sadar diri untuk tidak berdekatan dengannya. Sebab ia tahu, ia tidaklah pantas untuk seorang Uchiha.

'_**Sakura,'**_ panggil Itachi dengan raut wajah serius, membuat Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Y-ya?"

Itachi menghela napas panjang. _**'Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya, sebelumnya?'**_tanya Itachi lagi. Sasuke yang ikut mendengar pertanyaan tersebut pun melirik Itachi dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

Jantung Sakura berdetak cepat. Entah kenapa, pertanyaan ini membuat hatinya tidak tenang. Sakura terdiam sejenak, ingatannya kembali mengingat-ingat saat kejadian dimana ia pernah bertemu dengan sosok siswi itu. Perasaan tidak nyaman pun kembali hadir di dalam hatinya. "Ya," jawab Sakura yakin.

Sasuke menatap Sakura datar begitu pula dengan Itachi.

"Pertama, saat aku sedang berada di lantai tiga. Kedua, saat aku … sedang melewati anak tangga keempat bersama dengan Ino." Sakura bergumam pelan.

"Sudah kubilang, dia mengincarmu." Sasuke berucap datar. Sejurus dengan itu, kelopak matanya pun terpejam—menyembunyikan sepasang iris _onyx_ yang begitu menawan.

Sakura kembali membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyannya tegas, "Uchiha-_san_, bisakah kau jelaskan apa maksud dari ucapannya?" tanya Sakura pada Itachi tidak sabar seraya menunjuk sosok Sasuke dengan sekali sentakkan.

Itachi terkekeh pelan, _**'Jangan panggil aku begitu, Sakura-**_**chan**_**. Panggil saja aku Itachi.'**_ bukannya menjawab ia malah semakin terkikik geli melihat ekspresi kaget Sakura.

"Aa … baiklah, Itachi-_san_." balas Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

'_**Tidak usah pakai embel-embel **_**'-san',**_** lagipula sebenarnya aku ini—'**_

"—bisakah kau diam, _Baka-aniki_?" Sasuke memotong ucapan Itachi dengan cepat. _Onyx_-nya mendelik tajam ke arah Itachi, membuat Itachi semakin ingin menggoda Sasuke.

Sakura yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini hanya bisa menatap kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu dengan pandangan heran. "Jadi?" tanya Sakura lagi berusaha kembali pada topik awal.

Sasuke mendengus sebal. Diliriknya Sakura sekilas kemudian tatapannya kembali beralih pada sosok sang kakak.

Merasa menjadi pusat perhatian, Itachi pun berdehem pelan.

'_**Dengar, sosok itu sudah mulai mengincar Sakura sejak awal mereka bertemu,'**_ ucap Itachi serius, membuat Sakura meneguk ludah takut. _**'Aku tidak tahu apa tujuannya, yang jelas sosok itu sangat berbahaya.'**_

"B-bagaimana kau tahu soal itu?" tanya Sakura tegang. Entah kenapa tubuhnya sangat sulit di gerakan. _Kenapa dia yang diincar? Kenapa harus dia? Sungguh, Ia merasa sangat terancam akan hal ini. Mengingat perlakuan mahkluk itu tempo hari pada dirinya_—pikir Sakura kalut.

Keringat terus mengalir dari sudut pelipis Sakura, menandakan bahwa ia sangat tegang dan takut.

'_**Hanya insting.'**_ Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Sakura seraya mengendikkan kedua bahunya ke atas. _**'Aku punya beberapa kenalan di sekolah kalian,' **_ucap Itachi santai.

"Lalu bagaimana cara mengalahkannya?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Itachi melirik Sasuke sekilas, kemudian tersenyum simpul. _**'Dengarkan baik-baik.' **_Itachi menatap Sasuke serta Sakura secara bergantian.

Sakura menelan ludah gugup saat mendengar ucapan Itachi. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sesaat.

"…"

**»»» oOo «««**

"KAU BERANGKAT DENGAN UCHIHA?!" pekik Ino menggelegar seisi koridor, membuat Sakura meringis seraya menutup kedua telinganya.

"Bisakah kau kecilkan volume suaramu, Ino-_pig_?" tanya Sakura sakartik. Iris _emerald_-nya menatap iris _aquamarine_ milik Ino tajam, membuat Ino bergidik ngeri.

"Aa …" Ino mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya kikuk.

Mendengus sebal, Sakura melirik keadaan sekitar dan—benar saja! Semua mata para siswi tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan iri. Oh, Ino terima kasih!

Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Ino, Sakura pun segera melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya menuju kelas pertama.

"_Forehead_! Tunggu!" pekik Ino lagi sembari mengejar langkah kaki Sakura.

.

.

"Jadi? Bagaimana bisa kau—maksudku, bersama Uchiha Sasuke itu?" tanya Ino bingung menjabarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang pas untuk Sakura.

Sakura melirik Ino sekilas kemudian berkutat dengan isi tasnya. "Hanya kebetulan," jawabnya singkat tanpa menatap _aquamarine_ Ino yang nampak antusias.

Ino mengerutkan alis curiga. "Kebetulan?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Hmm."

"Hei—kau dan dia bahkan tidak saling kenal!" pekik Ino tidak percaya, "aku jadi iri."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ino. "Jadi? Kau iri padaku, eh?" Sakura menyeringai ke arah Ino, membuat Ino kembali bergidik ngeri.

"T-tentu saja aku iri! Dia 'kan pangeran sekolah," balas Ino seraya mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada. Iris _aquamarine_-nya berbinar cerah, membuat Sakura kembali mendengus. "Kau beruntung, Sakura!" pekik Ino kemudian.

"Ya, ya, aku beruntung," balas Sakura datar seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan—tidak mau memperpanjang topik pembicaraan yang dibuat oleh Ino.

Ino yang mendengar ucapan balasan dari Sakura hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Ah, Iya! Kau tahu berita baru tentang sekolah ini tidak?" tanya Ino kembali antusias.

Sakura menatap Ino sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebagai sebuah jawaban.

"Katanya semalam sekolah kita kemalingan!" beritahu Ino kepada Sakura.

"Hah?" Sakura mengernyitkan alis tidak mengerti.

Ino mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya cepat. "Ruang biologi—"

_**Deg!**_

Ucapan Ino tentang ruang biologi membuat jantung Sakura berpacu cepat. _Ada apalagi dengan ruang itu?_—pikir Sakura kalut. Ingatannya kembali berputar cepat mengenai kejadian kemarin. Mendadak, tubuh Sakura menegang.

"—salah satu kaca jendelanya pecah. Tapi anehnya tidak ada satu pun barang-barang yang hilang di dalam sana."

_Emerald_ Sakura mendelik kaget. Ditolehkannya kepala bersurai merah muda itu dengan cepat. Kedua alisnya berkerut, "kaca jendela?" ucap Sakura pelan. Ino mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya yakin sebagai sebuah jawaban.

"…"

Ah, ya, Sakura ingat.

Sasuke …

Kaca itu pecah saat dia berusaha menolong Sakura. Sakura ingat betul kejadian itu—dimana Sasuke datang dan langsung menolongnya. Tanpa sadar, Sakura pun tersenyum tipis. "Oh." Sakura menanggapi anggukan Ino dengan kata-kata yang singkat, membuat Ino berdecak kesal.

.

.

"Ino," panggil Sakura saat mereka hendak pergi ke kelas selanjutnya.

Ino menolehkankan kepalanya ke arah Sakura, "ya?" balasnya menatap Sakura bingung.

Sakura meneguk ludah ragu. "Kau—maksudku, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang mitos itu?" tanya Sakura cepat.

Ino mengernyitkan alis tidak mengerti. Iris _aquamarine_-nya menatap tajam iris _emerald _milik Sakura. Sedetik kemudian ia pun tertawa kencang, membuat Sakura menatapnya tidak suka. "Mitos? Tentang angka empat itu maksudmu, eh?" tanya Ino di sela-sela tawanya.

Sakura menatap Ino sebal.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku pikir kau tidak tertarik mengenai perihal itu," kekeh Ino berusaha menggoda Sakura. Sakura mendengus sebal saat mendengar ucapan Ino. _Tadinya iya, tapi setelah mengalami kejadian kemarin aku jadi penasaran_—batin Sakura merutuki.

"Jadi, cerita apa yang ingin kautahu dariku, _Forehead_?" tanya Ino menggoda. Iris _emerald_ Sakura mendelik tajam saat mendapati Ino semakin gencar menggodanya. Sedetik kemudian, Sakura pun mulai memasang raut wajah serius, membuat Ino berhenti menggodanya. _Ada yang tidak beres_—batin Ino merasa janggal akan raut ekspresi wajah Sakura.

"…"

"…"

"Apa—kautahu cerita lengkap tentang mitos itu? Seperti seorang siswi tewas yang sempat kau ceritakan kemarin?" Sakura bertanya ragu-ragu. Jelas sekali Sakura nampak tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini. Tapi dia penasaran.

Ino mengernyitkan kedua alisnya bingung, "kenapa memangnya?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Hanya ingin tahu," jawab Sakura singkat seraya mengendikkan bahunya sesaat.

Ino mendengus sesaat sebelum pada akhirnya ia pun segera menceritakan segala sesuatu yang ia tahu. "Menurut cerita yang kudengar, sih, siswi itu tewas karena di _bully_ oleh kakak kelas."

"Hah?" Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya tidak percaya.

Ino mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Katanya dia dituduh menggoda kekasih dari salah satu kakak kelas tersebut. Dan mirisnya, aku dengar dia disiksa oleh segerombolan kakak kelas itu beserta kawanannya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, dia sempat dikurung di ruang biologi selama semalaman penuh dengan luka bakar yang sudah membusuk di sudut pelipisnya." Ino bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan betapa menyakitkannya hal itu.

Sakura membelalakan matanya sesaat setelah ia mendengar cerita dari Ino. "_Aa_ …" Sakura sulit berkata-kata.

"Sebulan setelah kejadian itu, ada rumor mengatakan bahwa siswi itu masih berkeliaran di lantai empat," lanjut Ino dengan nada takut.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya pada anak tangga keempat?" tanya Sakura semakin penasaran. Entah kenapa cerita Ino membuatnya semakin penasaran walaupun terkadang rasa takut itu tiba-tiba menjalar datang ke dalam hatinya.

"Dari cerita yang kudengar, sih, katanya dia sempat didorong hingga jatuh tepat pada anak tangga keempat di tangga menuju lantai empat."

"Ta-tapi saat dia ditemukan di ruang biologi itu dia belum meninggal, 'kan?" tanya Sakura agak sedikit tergagap.

Ino menggeleng pelan, "sayangnya saat dia ditemukan di kelas itu dia sudah tidak bernyawa." Ino berkata miris.

"Jadi maksudmu saat dia ditemukan dengan luka bakar yang membusuk itu dia sudah … meninggal?" tanya Sakura pelan saat dirasakannya angin dingin berembus cepat melewati belakang tengkuknya, membuat ia terpekik kaget.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino kaget saat mendengar pekikan kecil dari Sakura.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Saat ini Sakura dan Ino sedang berada di lantai tiga dan entah kenapa Sakura merasakan firasat yang tidak enak saat melewati tangga menuju lantai empat barusan. "Ayo," ucap Sakura, menarik pergelangan tangan Ino cepat.

Ino tersentak kaget dengan tindakkan Sakura. "Ke-kenapa, sih?" tanya Ino yang juga mulai merasakan perasaan tidak enak.

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Ino yang menyadari kejanggalan tersebut pun pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya.

'_Bodohnya diriku menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu di saat aku sedang melewati tangga itu,'_ rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya pada anak tangga keempat. Sosok itu mulai menampakan dirinya kembali di saat tempat itu sudah benar-benar sepi. Seperti biasa, rambut panjangnya jatuh menutupi wajahnya yang tertunduk.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Dengan gerakkan yang sangat tiba-tiba, dia menolehkan kepalanya dengan kaku. Sebelah matanya tertutup oleh rambut, seringai menyeramkan terpatri di wajahnya yang pucat. Dia mendesah pelan. Jari-jarinya yang panjang serta kuku-kukunya yang tajam sedikit bergerak.

Dia … kembali menyeringai.

"Mati …" desisnya pelan.

**»»» oOo «««**

"Kau yakin tidak ingin pulang bersamaku, Sakura?" tanya Ino yang kini tengah sibuk membereskan semua peralatan tulisnya. Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Tapi Ino dan Sakura masih saja berkutat di dalam kelas karena mereka belum menyelesaikan tugas mereka.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya sesaat sebelum ia kembali sibuk dengan buku catatannya. "Tidak, Ino," jawab Sakura singkat. "Aku masih ada urusan."

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Urusan apa?" tanya Ino ingin tahu. Suasana kelas yang sepi membuat suara Ino terdengar bergema di dalamnya.

"Hmm?" gumam Sakura masih sibuk dengan catatannya. Membuat Ino menngerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hei, _Fore—_"

"Sakura." sebuah suara datar nan dingin menghentikan ucapan Ino.

Iris _aquamarine_ terbelalak lebar saat didapatinya seseorang yang memotong ucapannya tadi sedang berdiri tegap di depan pintu ruang kelasnya seraya memperhatikannya—ah, tidak! Maksudnya sedang memperhatikan Sakura.

Ditolehkannya kepala Ino ke arah Sakura yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan buku catatannya. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak mendengar panggilan tadi. "Uchiha?" ucap Ino tidak percaya.

"Hn." Sasuke menanggapi ucapan Ino dengan datar seraya berjalan mendekatinya—lebih tepatnya mendekati meja Sakura.

Ino semakin membalalakan matanya tidak percaya_. 'Seorang Uchiha datang ke kelasnya di saat sepi seperti ini? Terlebih hanya ada dirinya dan Sakura saja. Ada sebenarnya?'_ pikir Ino bertanya-tanya.

"…"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Ino, "Ino—ah, Sasuke?" ucap Sakura kaget saat mendapati sesosok pangeran sekolah kini tengah berdiri di sampingnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di kelasku?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Kau tidak lupa rencana kita, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan selesaikan ini dulu," ucap Sakura, mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah buku catatannya.

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Ino yang merasa terabaikan hanya bisa mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya berulang kali. "Jadi, Sakura, kau kenal dia?" bisik Ino pada Sakura dengan suara menggoda, membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Hanya kebetulan, Ino-_pig_!" desis Sakura dengan suara pelan, berharap Uchiha Sasuke tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Ino kembali menyeringai. "Oh, baiklah jika kau ada urusan—" Ino melirik sekilas Sasuke dengan pandangan nakal, membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya tidak suka. "—aku duluan, Sakura! _Jyaaa_!" pekik Ino seraya pergi berlalu dengan cepat meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"_Jyaaa_."

.

.

Derap suara langkah kaki kedua remaja itu terus menggema di sepanjang lorong koridor sepi di lantai dua, membuat suasana sore yang seharusnya sepi menjadi agak sedikit berisik. "Dimana Itachi-_nii_?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang kini tengah berjalan di sampingnya.

"Sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu," jawab Sasuke cuek.

Sakura yang mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

'_Dengar, kalian harus bisa memancing sosok itu keluar. Khususnya untuk Sakura. Di sini peranmu sangat besar. Selagi aku mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk melenyapkan sosok penasaran itu, aku harap kau dan Sasuke dapat bekerja sama dalam hal mengecohnya.'___Ingatan Sakura kembali berputar cepat di kala malam saat ia, Itachi, dan juga Sasuke sedang membicarakan perihal cara memusnahkan sosok gadis pembenci angka empat tersebut.

'_Kalian tahu, bukan? Sosok itu sangat membenci angka empat. Dia selalu terjebak di dalam ruang biologi di saat malam hari. Karena saat ini sosok Sakura lah yang sedang ia incar, maka Sakura harus berani menghadapi sosok itu terlebih dahulu.'_

Sakura kembali menelan ludahnya sesaat setelah mengingat kalimat-kalimat yang dengan jelas terlontar dari mulut Itachi itu.

'_Sebelum kau sempat keluar dari ruang kelas biologi, jangan pernah kau sebut angka empat.'_

"_Ke-kenapa?"_

'_Karena dia akan menghilang sebelum kita berhasil mengalahkannya,' jawab Itachi datar._

_Sakura membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. "Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" tanyanya cepat._

"_Sasuke akan membantumu dari luar. Oleh sebab itu, aku harap kau bisa membawanya keluar dari ruang itu," ucap Itachi serius._

_Sakura menelan ludah takut. "Ba-bailah," jawabnya ragu._

_Itachi menganggukan kepalanya setuju, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura datar._

'_Kita akan mulai rencana ini tepat jam empat sore. Karena dia pasti akan muncul di salah satu anak tangga keempat pada tangga menuju lantai empat."_

"…"

"…"

_**Deg!**_

Sebuah tepukkan pelan tepat di atas salah satu pundak milik Sakura membuyarkan segala lamunan serta pikirannya. "Ah?" pekik Sakura tertahan.

"Jangan melamun," ucap Sasuke datar seraya memandang lurus ke depan. Iris _onyx_-nya memandang waspada objek yang kini tengah ada di hadapannya, membuat Sakura mengernyit bingung.

Ditolehkannya kepala bersurai merah muda itu ke arah pandang tatapan Sasuke.

"…"

Iris _emerald_ Sakura membelalak lebar. Dalam seketika, tubuhnya pun ikut menegang. Di sana—tepat pada anak tangga keempat di tangga menuju lantai empat. Sosok itu kembali muncul di hadapan Sakura. Dengan wajah tertunduk, tertutup oleh rambut panjangnya.

Sakura sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya kini telah berada di sana. Hei—mungkinkah karena ia terlalu banyak berpikir saat di jalan tadi? Sehingga ia tidak menyadari akan langkah geraknya sendiri?

Belum lepas dari rasa keterkejutan. Sakura dikejutkan kembali oleh pergerakkan sosok itu, yang secara tiba-tiba mendongakan kepalanya. Membuat sebagian wajahnya yang nampak pucat dapat terlihat dengan jelas, begitu pula dengan lukanya.

_Refleks_, Sakura pun memundurkan langkahnya. Kedua iris _emerald_-nya memandang ngeri ke arah sosok itu. Ingin rasanya dapat segera pergi dari tempat itu. Berlari menjauh, menjauh dari sosok yang haus akan kematiannya.

"Jangan lari." tanpa disangka, Sasuke menghentikan langkah Sakura dengan cara menggenggam salah satu telapak kanannya. Tatapannya tetap lurus ke depan. Iris _onyx_-nya memandang tajam ke arah sosok yang kini tengan menyeringai seram.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya cepat. Tubuhnya bergetar. Melihat tatapan keseriusan dari pemuda itu, mau tak mau harus membuat Sakura menganggukan kepalanya ragu.

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. "Lewati anak tangga keempat itu,"ucapnya datar.

_De javu_—sepertinya Sakura juga pernah mengatakan hal ini, tapi entah kapan.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Ya …" balasnya lirih namun mantap. Perlahan namun pasti, kedua remaja itu pun mulai kembali melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya.

Satu …

Dua …

Tiga …

"…"

"…"

Lima—dan seterusnya.

.

.

"Dia tidak akan mengganggu kita selama kita bisa melewati anak tangga keempat itu," ucap Sasuke, masih menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

Selangkah demi selangkah, mereka pun mulai mendekati ruang empat—atau bisa disebut ruang biologi.

"Aku tunggu di luar," ucap Sasuke datar tanpa menatap Sakura. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Ragu, ia pun mulai melangkahkan kaki-kakinya menuju pintu masuk ruang biologi tersebut.

Dengan gerakkan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, Sakura pun mulai memutar kenop pintu ruang tersebut.

_**Cklek**_—

Kedua mata Sakura memandang lurus ke depan.

Kosong …

Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Ditolehkannya kepala bersurai merah muda itu ke arah pemuda bermata _onyx _yang akan menjaganya di luar.

Sasuke—nama pemuda itu mengangguk, membuat Sakura susah menelan ludahnya sendiri. _'Semua akan baik-baik saja,'_ batin Sakura meyakinkan.

Lagi, Sakura pun kembali melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya memasuki ruang tersebut. Kedua iris _emerald_ miliknya bergerak-gerak gelisah, berusaha menilik setiap sudut ruangan yang ada. _'Semua akan baik-baik saja,'_ batinnya terus menerus.

_**BLAM!**_

Sakura tersentak kaget. _'Dia datang,'_ pikirnya takut. Ditolehkannya kepala Sakura ke arah pintu yang baru saja tertutup. Matanya menatap ngeri pada sosok yang kini sedang berdiri di dekat pintu itu.

Sosok itu, menyeringai.

"Mati …" desisnya tajam, membuat Sakura panik.

Secepat kilat, Sakura pun mulai melangkah menjauh dari sosok itu—berusaha menjaga jarak lebih tepatnya. Napasnya memburu ketika sosok itu terus mengejarnya. Walaupun langkahnya terseok-seok, namun hal itulah yang membuat Sakura semakin panik.

"Mati …" desis sosok itu, lagi.

Sakura terus berusaha menjauhi sosok itu. Sialnya, salah satu kakinya tersandung ujung kaki meja kayu di dalam ruang tersebut, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. "_Agh _…" rintih Sakura menahan sakit di kedua lututnya. _Sial_—batin Sakura dalam hati.

Iris _emerald _Sakura semakin melebar kala dilihatnya sosok itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Tangannya yang panjang perlahan mulai terulur, berusaha menggapai Sakura.

"Mati …" desis sosok itu semakin mendekat, membuat tubuh Sakura menegang.

_**Grep!**_

Dalam sekali gerakkan sosok itu pun sudah mencekik leher Sakura. "_Ugh …_" rintih Sakura kembali menahan sakit kala kuku-kuku runcing itu perlahan mulai menembus kulit lehernya.

"Mati …"

**»»» oOo «««**

Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menggeram kesal. Ingin rasanya ia menerobos masuk ke dalam, tidak peduli pintu ruang itu akan hancur atau tidak. "_Cih,_" decih Sasuke, mengepalkan tangannya.

'_**Sasuke!'**_ sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja masuk menyeruak ke dalam indera pendengaran Sasuke. Membuat sang empunya nama menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

'_**Aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya,'**_ ucap sosok itu yag tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Itachi, mendiang kakak Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang Itachi tajam. "Lalu sekarang aku harus apa?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabar.

'_**Cepat selamatkan Sakura dan segera bawa sosok itu keluar dari ruang ini,"**_ jawab Itachi penuh penekanan. _**'Aku akan menunggumu dan juga Sakura di dekat tangga lantai empat ini.'**_

"…"

Tanpa harus membalas kata-kata Itachi, Sasuke pun segera melesat pergi—menyelamatkan Sakura. Ditendangnya pintu ruang biologi itu dengan keras oleh Sasuke. Dalam sekali hentakkan, pintu tersebut pun terbuka dengan kasarnya. "Sakura!"

.

.

"Mati …" desis sosok itu lagi, semakin mencekik kuat leher Sakura.

Sakura yang sudah tidak tahan akan perbuatan makhuk itu hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Sesekali ia merintih kesakitan akibat kuku-kuku panjang sosok tersebut. "_Egh _…" erang Sakura menahan sakit.

"Sakura!"  
Sakura dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara itu. Suara _baritone_ yang sudah sangat tidak asing di dalam indera pendengarannya. Iris _emerald_ segera melirik sesaat ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"Sa … suke …" ucap Sakura lirih.

_Emerald-_nya nampak terlihat sayu. Sekali lagi, Sakura berusaha meronta. "Em—_agh!_" sosok itu semakin mencekik leher Sakura saat Sakura hendak ingin mengatakan kata empat.

"Mati …" geram sosok itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu, dengan segera berlari ke arah Sakura. Dan—

_**BRAK!**_

Sosok itu terpelanting jauh ke arah samping. Sakura tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba saja cekikan dari sosok itu tidak terasa lagi. _Emerald_ yang semula terpejam, perlahan mulai terbuka.

"Sasuke?" ucap Sakura lirih sembari terus menahan rasa sakit di bagian lehernya.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke pun membantu Sakura berdiri. "Ayo," ucap Sasuke segera menarik kasar pergelangan tangan Sakura—membawanya pergi menjauh dari sosok itu.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sosok yang baru saja hendak membunuhnya. Iris matanya kembali membelalak lebar saat didapatinya sosok itu kini telah kembali berusaha mengejarnya. "Sa-Sasuke! Dia—"

"Itu bagus," ucap Sasuke datar memotong ucapan Sakura. Membuat Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya bingung. "Kita harus bisa menggiring sosok itu keluar."

"…" mengerti akan ucapan Sasuke, Sakura pun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

.

.

'_**Sasuke! Sakura!'**_ pekik Itachi saat iris _onyx_-nya menangkap dua sosok manusia yang kini sedang berlari ke arahnya diikuti oleh sesosok arwah gadis pembenci angka empat.

"Itachi-_nii_!" balas Sakura seraya mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Langkah kaki kedua remaja itu terus menggema di koridor lantai empat tersebut, saling bersahut satu sama lain.

'_**Cepat kalian lewati garis itu,' **_ucap Itachi seraya menunjuk sebuah garis panjang membentang lebar di atas permukaan lantai koridor dekat tangga.

Sasuke dan Sakura segera menuruti ucapan Itachi. Dengan cepat, mereka pun segera melesatkan langkah-langkah kaki jenjang mereka melewati garis tersebut.

_**Tap!**_

Berhasil. Mereka berhasil melewati garis tersebut.

Setelah berhasil, ditolehkannya kepala Sasuke dan Sakura ke arah sosok yang saat ini tengah mengejar mereka. Iris _onyx_ Sasuke menatap sosok itu datar, sangat berbeda dengan iris _emerald_ Sakura yang nampak terlihat takut.

Sosok itu terus berjalan dengan langkah yang terseok-seok. Irisnya yang kelam memandang tajam sosok Sakura. "Mati …" desisnya tajam pada Sakura, membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke sedikit berjengit kaget.

"Mati …" sosok itu terus berdesis tajam.

'_**Sedikit lagi,'**_ ucap Itachi memandang tajam sosok arwah gadis pembenci angka empat itu. Sasuke menolehkan tatapannya sekilas ke arah Itachi sebelum pada akhirnya ia juga ikut memandang tajam sosok yang saat ini tengah berjalan ke arahnya, Sakura, dan juga Itachi.

"Mati …"

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, sosok bisa mencapai ke tempat dimana Sakura berada.

"Mati …"

Sakura menelan ludahnya takut-takut saat dirasakannya sosok itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Tangannya yang pucat terus berusaha menggapai tubuh Sakura.

_**Tap!**_

Berhasil. Sosok itu berhasil melewati garis itu, dan—

_**Wush—**_

Iris _emerald_ Sakura kembali terbelalak lebar saat didapatinya sebuah empat lilin mengelilingi sosok gadis itu. Masing-masing lilin terletak di ujung garis sehingga membentuk sebuah pola persegi empat. Sakura baru menyadari bahwa garis itu adalah garis dengan bentuk persegi empat.

'_**Sekarang!'**_ pekik Itachi membuat Sakura tersentak kaget.

Keempat lilin itu bersinar, menyembulkan sinar cahaya yang amat sangat menyilaukan. Dan dalam seketika, sebuah api kecil pun mulai muncul dari keempat lilin tersebut. Sulit dipercaya—

Sosok itu membelalakkan matanya kaget. Dalam sekejap, tubuhnya sudah terkunci di dalam garis berbentuk persegi empat itu. _"Arrrgggh!" _teriaknya kencang saat dirasakankannya api dari lilin tersebut menguar semakin besar.

Sakura membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Api kecil itu—berubah menjadi besar, membelenggu sosok yang kini tengah ada di dalamnya. Sebuah kobaran yang sangat besar, namun terbatas. "I-Itachi-_nii_," ucap Sakura takut.

'_**Tidak apa. Api itu hanya akan melenyapkan sosok tersebut, tidak akan menghancurkan sekolah.' **_ucap Itachi seakan tahu apa yang sedang Sakura pikirkan.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya ragu.

"_Arrrgggh!" _sosok itu kembali berteriak kesakitan, membuat Sakura berjengit kaget dan kembali tanpa sadar memeluk lengan Sasuke. "Mati! Mati! Mati!" pekik sosok itu di tengah kobaran api yang semakin membesar.

Tangan putih pucat itu bergerak liar ke atas, meronta-ronta. Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam, hanya bisa menatap remeh sosok itu.

"Mati! Mati!" pekik sosok itu semakin keras. "Kalian harus mati!"

Sakura semakin menatap ngeri sosok itu. Entah kenapa, perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. _Haruskah ia melakukan ini semua?—_batinnya bertanya.

"Ayo pulang," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan nada datar. Itachi menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

"Ta-tapi_—_" Sakura menatap takut ke arah sosok gadis pembenci angka empat itu. Sasuke menatap Sakura datar sedangkan Itachi menatap Sakura heran, "—bagaimana dengan dia?" Sakura menunjuk sosok itu. Sosok yang tubuhnya kini tengah diselubungi oleh api.

"MATI!"

"Biarkan dia," jawab Sasuke datar, "dia tidak akan bisa mengganggumu lagi."

"Tapi—" belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sasuke sudah melengos pergi meninggalkannya. "—eh? Tunggu, Sasuke!" pekik Sakura, mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke yang sudah mulai menuruni anak tangga.

"_ARGGHH!_ MATI!" tanpa disadari oleh Sakura, Sasuke, maupun Itachi. Sosok itu kembali memandang punggung Sakura tajam.

Perlahan namun pasti, tangan putih pucat itu mulai terjulur ke arah punggung Sakura. Melewati perbatasan garis yang seharusnya tidak bisa ia lewati. Sosok itu pun menyeringai dan kembali berdesis tajam, "mati …"

**»»» oOo «««**

Tubuh Sakura tiba-tiba menegang saat dirasakannya sesuatu yang dingin tengah menyentuh punggungnya, membuatnya sedikit bergidik. Ditolehkannya kepala bersurai merah muda itu secara cepat ke arah belakang. Dan—

_**Deg!**_

Kedua iris _emerald_ itu kembali terbelalak saat tatapannya menangkap sosok yang terkurung itu sedang menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura. Dia … menyeringai.

"Ah?" dalam sekejap, tangan kurus berwarna putih pucat itu pun sudah mendorong tubuh Sakura. "Mati …" desis sosok itu menatap Sakura tajam.

Sulit sekali rasanya untuk berteriak bagi Sakura. Tubuhnya hilang keseimbangan. Ia akan jatuh, jatuh dan mati. Itulah yang Sakura pikirkan untuk saat ini.

"Mati …" desis sosok itu keras, membuat Sasuke dan Itachi menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Iris _onyx_ Sasuke dan Itachi terbelalak lebar saat didapatinya tubuh Sakura tengah kehilangan keseimbangan tepat di ujung tangga lantai empat itu.

"SAKURA!" pekik Sasuke dan Itachi bersamaan. Sasuke segera berlari ke arah Sakura—berusaha menopang tubuh gadis itu agar ia tidak terjatuh. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cekatan, Sasuke pun segera menangkap tubuh Sakura dari belakang.

Sakura memejamkan matanya takut. _Aku akan jatuh_—batinnya terus berkata.

_**Hup!**_

Sakura meringis takut. Tidak ada perasaan sakit sedikit pun di sekujur tubuhnya. Perlahan, dia pun mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Hal pertama yang ia liat adalah iris _onyx _yang sedang menatapnya dalam.

"Sa-Sasuke?" ucap Sakura kaget.

Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya tajam ke arah sosok yang barus saja mendorong tubuh Sakura. Sosok itu semakin berteriak histeris. Kobaran api yang membakar tubuhnya semakin besar. Perlahan namun pasti, sosok itu pun mulai berubah menjadi butiran-butiran abu. _"Arrrghh!" _teriakkan itu semakin menghilang.

Sakura memandang sosok itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sedangkan Itachi dan Sasuke hanya menatap kejadian itu dengan pandangan datar. Sesekali juga Sasuke menggeram kesal.

Kobaran api itu pun perlahan mulai menghilang, sama sekali tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun. Sungguh ajaib, bukan?

"_Aa_ …" Sakura bergumam pelan. Sungguh ini adalah kejadian paling buruk yang pernah ia alami selama masa hidupnya.

'_**Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura-**_**chan**_**?' **_tanya Itachi pada Sakura.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pelan selagi Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya secara perlahan. "Terima kasih," ucap Sakura merona.

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

"…"

'_**Ehm!'**_ Itachi berdehem pelan saat dirasakannya suasana mulai canggung. _**'Sasuke, sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita segera mengantar Sakura pulang.'**_

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Itachi seraya mendengus pelan, "hn."

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Sasuke, Itachi-_nii_." Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan seraya tersenyum lembut.

'_**Sama-sama, Sakura-**_**chan**_**!'**_ balas Itachi ceria.

Sakura menganggukan kepalannya pelan. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu," ucap Sakura seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Hn," balas Sasuke datar.

Setelah mendengar balasan dari Sasuke, Sakura pun segera melangkahkan kakiknya bergegas masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke saat Sakura hendak memutar kenop pintu utama kediamannya rumahnya.

Merasa terpanggil, Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. Iris _emerald_-nya menatap Sasuke bingung. "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"…"

"…"

"Besok kujemput kau jam setengah tujuh pagi," ucap Sasuke memandang Sakura datar, membuat Sakura membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

"E-eh?" ucap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke datar. Kemudian segera melengos pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Haruno.

Itachi yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan, _**'Sampai jumpa besok, Sakura-**_**chan**_**.'**_

"_Aa_, sa-sampai jumpai besok, Itachi-_nii_ …" balas Sakura kikuk, "… juga Sasuke," lanjutnya dengan suara pelan dengan rona wajah yang memerah.

.

.

'_**Jadi, kapan kau akan memberitahukan perihal mengenai hubungan sebenarnya antara dirimu dengan Sakura?'**_ tanya Itachi dengan raut wajah menggoda, membuat Sasuke sedikit salah tingkah.

"Bukan urusanmu, _Baka-Aniki_!" Balas Sasuke tajam, membuat Itachi semakin senang menggoda Sasuke.

'_**Jangan ditunda-tunda lagi,'**_ucap Itachi menatap Sasuke lembut, _**'atau kau akan menyesal.'**_

Sasuke melotot kesal ke arah Itachi. Sambil mendengus kesal, ia pun berkata, "berisik!" Dan hal itu semakin membuat Itachi terkekeh kencang.

"…"

"…"

"Aku—" Sasuke berucap pelan, membuat Itachi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya heran, "—akan memberitahunya di waktu yang pas," lanjut Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

Itachi yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum lembut seraya memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh arti. _**'Kau sudah besar, ya, Sasu-**_**chan**_**,'**_ goda Itachi mengarahkan salah satu telunjuknya ke arah kening Sasuke.

Sasuke yang kaget akan perlakuan Itachi hanya bisa mendengus kesal. "_Baka Aniki!"_ desisnya pelan, membuat Itachi kembali tersenyum penuh arti.

_Suatu saat …_

_Ya, suatu saat. Aku akan mengatakan semuanya. Semuanya_—_hanya kepadamu._

_Karena kau adalah orang yang sangat penting untukku._

_Sakura …_

_**End **_

Jaraaam ~~~ #dikemplang x_x ini apa? kenapa aneh begini ceritanya? *efek frustasi karena kena wb* endingnya enggak banget sumpah =…= nyoo mizone~ maapkan daku karena fic requestmu jadi ancur gak karuan gini *terbang ke surga(?)*

Akhir kata _mind to review and concrit_ ? T_T

_**Omake :**_

"Sakura!" pekik Ino saat jam istirahat. Kedua iris _aquamarine_-nya menatap Sakura penuh dengan pandangan curiga.

"Kau—" tudingnya tepat di depan hidung Sakura, membuat Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya heran sekaligus kaget. "—ada hubungan apa dengan Uchiha Sasuke?!" tanya Ino menuntut.

"Hah?" Sakura berucap tidak mengerti.

Ino mendengus kesal. "Kautahu? Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu terlihat sedang dekat dengannya!" ucap Ino dengan nada agak kesal karena Sakura tidak pernah membicarakan perihal mengenai hubungan kedekatannya dengan sang pangeran sekolah—Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napas panjang, "Jadi, kau cemburu, eh?" goda Sakura sukses membuat wajah Ino dipenuhi oleh rona memerah.

"Tidak!" jawab Ino lantang, membuat Sakura terbelalak kaget. "Aku sebal karena kau tidak pernah bercerita apapun kepadaku mengenai kedekatan kalian berdua." Ino mengembungkan mulutnya kesal.

Sakura terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Ino. "Aku tidak dekat dengannya Ino," ucap Sakura pelan.

"Dulu! Bukan sekarang," balas Ino tidak mau kalah. "Oh, ayolah, Sakura, kau tidak perlu menutup-nutupi semuanya dariku."

"Baiklah, baiklah, akhir-akhir memang kami terlihat begitu dekat," ucap Sakura mendengus kesal. "Dia selalu mengantar jemputku saat akan berangkat ataupun pulang sekolah," lanjut Sakura membuat kedua iris _aquamarine_ Ino membelalak lebar.

Sungguh sulit dipercaya. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura yang pendiam, tidak peduli dengan orang-orang sekitar bisa dekat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin dan terkenal?

"Kau—yakin?" tanya Ino masih tidak percaya. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai sebuah jawaban.

"Dia pasti menyukaimu!" pekik Ino seraya menggebrak meja yang ada di hadapan Sakura, membuat semua mata menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

Sakura mencibir, "itu tidak mungkin."

"Mungkin!"

"Tidak."

"Mungkin!"

"Tidak."

"Tidak!"

"Mungkin. Hei—" pekik Sakura tidak terima.

"Ayo kita bertaruh!" Ino menatap Sakura dengan pandangan antusias. "Aku yakin dia menyukaimu, dan tidak lama lagi kalian akan menjadi sepasang kekasih!"

"Apa, sih, Ino!" Sakura membuang wajah malu, membuat Ino menyeringai karenannya. "Sudahlah, aku mau ke kantin," ucap Sakura seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan cepat.

Ino mendelik kesal, "Eh? _Forehead!_ Tunggu—" Ino berusaha mengejar Sakura.

Dan adu mulut di antara kedua sahabat itu pun masih terus berlanjut. Tentang hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke? Biarlah waktu yang menjawabnya dan biarkan kedua sahabat itu berdebat dengan asumsi-asumsi masing-masing.

_Kalau kau memang yang ditakdirkan untukku, aku tidak akan menolaknya. Karena aku yakin, takdir yang telah ditorehkan kepadaku adalah takdir yang membahagiakan. Baik atau buruk, aku pasti bisa melaluinya._

**S**p**e**c**i**a**l **t**h**a**n**k**s f**o**r **:

**A**sakura Ayaka, **r**icky nursidiq, **k**arikazuka, **f**uchaoife, **F**uRaHeart, **M**izuira Kumiko, **A**ika Yuki-chan, **f**ynlicht, **h**oshino kumiko, **K**ereyreikha, **y**ukarindha yoshikuni, **A**y, **T**surugi De Lelouch, **C**ha KriMoFe Doujinshi, **K**uromi no Sora, **M**omo Haruyuki, **B**erlian Cahyadi, **s**herlock holmes, **H**ira-kun, **R**icchu, **I**ta Purwanti, **M**agician cherry, **A**me Yura-chan, **F**airyLucyka, **U**chiha **M**ichiko-chan 'Elf, **i**anichi, **s**elenavella, **m**r xxx, **S**ora kamamichi, **U**chinacchan, **M**iuRaiNa, **G**uest, **u**niquegals, **S**hin Ryecchan, and **D**iella NadiLa :D


End file.
